<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You by lushicrystal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002882">Thank You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushicrystal/pseuds/lushicrystal'>lushicrystal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Jack Kelly, Anthony Higgins, Antonio Higgins, Anxious Racetrack Higgins, Canon Era, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italian Character(s), Italian Racetrack Higgins, Newsies - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Stealing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushicrystal/pseuds/lushicrystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Race is almost caught stealing by Snyder, and Jack has something to say about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Racetrack Higgins &amp; Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day in the Lodging House, the boys had finished selling their papes and were now upstairs playing poker.<br/>
The door slams open and they hear loud footsteps climbing the stairs faster than usual. Its Racetrack, he looks scared.<br/>
He runs and tries to hide behind one of the bunks. Then they hear another set of footsteps climbing the stairs and they know it's Jack. He opens the since closed door to the bunk room, looks at the boys and asks with mild fury in his voice,<br/>
”Where’s Racer?<br/>
The newsies look at him with slight fear and confusion.<br/>
Then Jack sees him, Race climbs out from behind the bunk but doesn't move forward.<br/>
“Race,”<br/>
“...”<br/>
“What the hell were you thinking! You could've gotten yourself killed, or thrown in the refuge, or  beaten half to death in an alley where no one could find you or- Are you even listening to me?” Jack shouts.<br/>
Race is just standing there shaking. Jack takes a step forward and race toppels three steps back into the bunk behind him.<br/>
He’s crying. Racetrack Higgins is crying infront of everyone on the floor.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, non intendevo per favore non farmi del male.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero, giuro che non lo farò più.”<br/>
All the newsies are looking around at each other not knowing what's happening.<br/>
“Per favore, non farmi del male.”<br/>
“Race, Look at me what are you saying?”<br/>
“per favore- dont hurt me.” Race says quietly.</p><p>Jack stops dead in his tracks, Race thought he was going to hurt him. </p><p>The rest of the newsies watched in what they couldn't decipher was horror or shock. </p><p>“Racer,can you please look at me?” Jack knelt down to his level, race didn't move he just sat there with his head down and knees to his chest. </p><p>“Race? Racer? Tony?”</p><p>“Antonio, Look at me, i'm not gonna hurt you, i will never hurt you.”</p><p>Now the Newsies were in shock. Antonio? They didnt know Race’s real name.<br/>
Racetrack looks up at Jack, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“Mi dispiace Jack i won’t do it again. Thank you.”<br/>
“It's ok Race, but why are you thanking me?”<br/>
Race glanced around the room and then back and Jack,<br/>
“Thanks for not being like my Father.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Romeo Looked at Race and then a couple other newsies came behind him.<br/>
“So your real name is Antonio and you never told us?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>